Faith, Ten Times Over
by astral-angel
Summary: Ten things Faith has never... X-over with LotR, PotC, Smalliville, Roswell, Stargate SG:1, HP, Anita Blake, WWE, Stephanie Plum, Heralds of Valdemar. 100 word drabbles.


**Title: **Faith, Ten Times Over

**Author: **Mauzi

**Category:** BtVS/Multiple 'verse x-over

**Pairings:** Faith/?

**Disclaimer:** Okay, deep breath. Here we go. All things BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon & Co. Lord of the Rings belongs to the Tolkien Estate, being the creation of J.R.R. Tolkien. Roswell belongs to Jason Katims & Melinda Metz. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Stargate SG: 1 belongs to MGM, Smallville to DC Comics and the WB. Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer, Stephanie Plum and co. belong to Janet Evanovich. Anita Blake stuff belongs to Laurell K. Hamilton, and all things Valdemar belongs to Mercedes Lackey. All things WWE belong to Vince McMahon and Titan Sports.

**Distribution:** TtH, , others please ask first

**Rating: **PG

**Notes:** Response to Kamikazee's 'Ten Things That Never Happened to ' Drabble Challenge.

**Drabble 1:** Never Been Inside A Book

**Genre:** Lord of the Rings

It was daylight, and Faith was standing on grass. Which was weird, considering that the last time she'd checked, it had been night, and abandoned warehouses/vampire nests didn't have grass. Or horses. Horses that had hot riders with long hair. Not to mention the wicked looking spear pointing at her.

"What business does a woman have in the Riddermark?"

"In the what, of the where?" The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"The East Riddermark of the lands of Rohan."

Oh holy shit. She was in a book. Not just any book either.

She was in the fricking 'Lord of the Rings'.

**End drabble 1**

**Drabble 2:** Never Met A Pirate

**Genre:** Pirates of the Caribbean – Curse of the Black Pearl

Faith had never met a pirate before. And Jack, no, 'Captain' Jack Sparrow was entertaining, to say the least. He was also quite easy on the eyes, even though his eyeliner was possibly more prominent than hers.

"So, you're saying that I'm not in the Caribbean anymore?" She held back a snicker at his rather stunted attempt at walking.

"Nope. City of Angels."

"I'm DEAD?"

"Huh?" Her eyes widened. Why'd he think he was dead? All she'd said was that he was in L.A – oh. City of Angels. Right.

"I'm in HEAVEN? I'm a pirate! I can't be in heaven!"

**End drabble 2**

**Drabble 3:** Never Had A Dog

**Genre:** Harry Potter

His name was Sirius Black. And he was a dog. Literally, not figuratively. Like, he could do this cool morphing thing into a dog. Not that Faith would tell him it was cool. His ego was big enough as it was. But she'd never had a dog before.

She'd also never been married before, but c'mon... dog! That was something she'd always dreamed about, having a dog. Because if you had a dog, you had a home. Didn't mean you had a family, but that you had a home.

And she had both – the scrummy English man, and the dog.

**End drabble 3**

**Drabble 4:** Never Had a Hero

**Genre:** Smallville

She'd never had a hero of her own before. Faith had known lots of heroes– Angel, Spike, Gunn, and Wes... even Xander. But she'd never had one for herself. She hadn't thought she'd wanted one. Funny, how what she thought she wanted never really was. And what she didn't was exactly that.

But she, the unwanted Slayer, had a hero. Clark Kent. Farm boy from Nowhere, U.S.A. Figures that she'd bug Buffy 'bout dating a farm boy, and then end up dating one herself. But Clark wasn't just any old farm boy. He was her farm boy.

And her hero.

**End drabble 4**

**Drabble 5:** Never Stuck Around

**Genre: **WWE

She wasn't proud of a lot of things. Faith had had a lot of one night stands. She'd just made it a rule to never stick around the morning after. And as she'd said, she wasn't proud of it. But this, this was something that she was proud of.

"Hey baby..." The man's softly whispered words had her smiling, her arms sliding over the smoothly rippling muscles on his chest. She'd never thought that it would happen, but somehow she'd managed to fall head over heels in love with the dark-haired man.

Because Dave Batista had made her stick around.

**End drabble 5**

**Drabble 6:** Never Had a Father

**Genre:** Stargate SG:1

Faith had never had anyone to call a father. There'd been no one to cheer her on during softball games, to help her with maths homework. No one to hiss barely veiled threats to prospective boyfriends, no one to beat the crap out the guy who'd raped her behind the toilets in school.

"Faith? You okay?" The man's gruff voice had her blinking back the tears. She'd never called anyone father before, because she'd never had a father before. And somehow, with those two words, Colonel Jack O'Neill slowly healed the scars that marred her heart.

"Five by five... dad."

**End drabble 6**

**Drabble 7:** Never Been Changed

**Genre:** Anita Blake

She was a Slayer, one of the two Chosen One's. And now... simply because she'd gotten drunk and had sex, she was different. Now, she was a Slayer... and a werewolf.

"Are you nervous?" She looked up at Richard, her 'sire' of sorts, snorting.

"In exactly two minutes, the moon will come out. And I, a werewolf, will be sitting naked in a forest with a group other people who are also werewolves. Oh, and apparently there's a chance that I'll have sex with one of these people at some point."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Are you kidding me?"

**End drabble 7**

**Drabble 8:** Never Kissed an Alien

**Genre:** Roswell

He tasted of danger. And of something else.

"Oh." Faith pulled back from the guy she was kissing, her dark eyes wide and suspicious. Max looked back at her, brown eyes piercing, before leaning in to capture her lips again. Her mouth opened under his, his tongue gently exploring. She felt her knees go weak, and her hands clutched at his shirt. She pulled away again, her breathing heavy.

"Wh – what are you?" He started, his narrowing.

"Who are you?"

"Faith, Vampire Slayer. Who are you?" He looked at her, eyes searching, before smirking.

"Max Evans, alien king."

"Alien what!?!"

**End drabble 8**

**Drabble 9:** Never Wear White

**Genre:** Heralds of Valdemar

They were kidding. They had to be kidding. Because they couldn't seriously expect her to wear white, could they?

_:You__ will wear the Whites, __Chosen__, but not quite yet. First, you must wear the Grays of the Trainees:_

And her horse was talking to her. That was freaky cool.

_:Companion__, Faith, not horse: _

And they could sound quite put out when they wanted to. Okay, Companion. But she still had to wear white, and she figured that they would want her to wear it while fighting. Hello, target, anyone? And demon blood would be a killer to get out.

_:Demon__???:_

**End drabble 9**

**Drabble 10:** Never Met a Plum

**Genre:** Stephanie Plum

The Plum's were quite an interesting family. Faith grinned as she shook hands with the woman in front of her. Her brother's fiancée.

"So, you're Stephanie. It's great to finally meet you... and your family." Behind Stephanie, she could see her brother strained smile as his fiancée's grandmother felt his muscles.

"Same with you, Faith. I was beginning to think that it would never happen!" Faith smiled, looking at the little girl who thought she was a horse as she jumped onto her brother's back, who looked like he was going to take back Stephanie's huge engagement ring.

Poor Ranger.

**End drabble 10**

**End Fic**


End file.
